


Eventually You

by Akkergo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkergo/pseuds/Akkergo
Summary: A story about the timid nerd Hirai Momo and popular calm and composed Myoui Mina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already post this in my aff so if you find it similar with it, yes it is me and it's originally made by me ^^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

JYP GIRL‘S PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL, Tue 10.00 AM

AUTHOR POV

Momo and Nayeon just finished their math class and now walking to their locker to grab few books for the next class that they will attend. When they were walking in the hallway, none of the student actually gave any attention to them. No one greet them, no one smile at them, just nothing. All the students just doing their own things with their self or with their peers. But the two used to this kind of treatment. Yes, both of them are nerds.

Well practically, those two always spent their time together since they are already being friends from junior high and since then they never seperated. Both of them have low self-esteem and very timid, therefore they never tried to broad up their circle of friend and just hanging out with each other. Besides, many people in the school find both of them boring since they always talking about books, lesson and all the smart people like to do.

But the hallway turned as a major rucus when three girls walking down from stairs and walked through the hallway. People who at first roaming around in the middle of the hallway, quickly step aside and gave the trio a clean and empty path so they can walk through easily. All the girls squeled and jaw dropping when they saw the wonderfull three girl walking while talking with each other.

At first nayeon and momo didn’t realize their presence until one of the trio it self slightly pushed nayeon out of their way. Nayeon who wasn’t ready with the sudden impact, lost her balance and bumped the locker.

 

“Ouch.” Said Nayeon in a really small voice.

 But actually still can be heard by the person who just shoved her earlier. The girl suddenly came to nayeon and trapped nayeon between her and the locker.

 

“Did i hurt you?” asked the girl, sana.

 

Nayeon who was surprised with the narrow distance between them, lowered her head and shook it slowly

 

“really? i’m not hurting you?” nayeon gave a small nod.

But just when nayeon thought that sana wasn’t going to bully her like usual, the girl said,

 

“but your ugliness hurting my eyes.” A loud laugh and sound of applause was heard from sana’s friend because of the amazement by how sana can throw insult smoothly.

 

It always like this. No matter what happend, everyday, sana and her girls always find her way to intimidate and make nayeon and momo’s day misserable. Well they rarely do some hard violance, but they always find a way to intimidate them by words and sneekering smirk that the duo never have strenght to reply. They always feel small whenever the trio went near them. Especially nayeon when sana ‘greets’ her. But Momo actually had enough with this kind of treatment. She really want to at least try and defend herself and nayeon. So she took a deep breath and risked her life.

 

“eum.. minatozaki-ssi.. i- i think you shou—“ sana who was still trapping nayeon in front of her, looked annoyed when momo interupted her.

 

“excuse me, but who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” momo quickly lowered her head and tighten the grip on her backpack straps. Completely failed with her attempt.

“Your friend here.. Was blocking our way. So you better shut up and back off, four eyed mushroom.” Said one of sana’s friend, jihyo, the girl who wore a black chocker and really really has a strong intimidating vibe.

 

“Maybe she need to learn some—“

“i think that’s enough guys.”

 

All of them were surprised as the other said that. It’s Mina, the elegant princess who’s not as talkactive as the two and always remain composed every single time.

 

Momo slightly took a glance at the girl who said that. It looks like the girl protecting her but well actually, it’s just her imagination as when she tried to peek through her specs, Mina gave a staight poker-face and a cold eyes that immediately made momo looked down again.

 

“But mina they we—“

“They understand now. Just let them go.. Come on we still have class after this and I don’t want to get any detention for being late. It’s so uncool.”

 

Agreeing with what mina just said, Sana then decided to say ‘goodbye’ to nayeon as now she touched nayeon cheek and slightly patted it. It’s not a sweet gesture.. it’s totally an attempt to intimidate the poor girl.

 

“You’re lucky that we have class after this, Im Nerd-yeon” Said sana

 “But next time. If you blocking our way again, i’ll use more strenght. So make sure not to do the same mistake okay nerdy?”

 

nayeon nod her head figurously  as she really really intimidated by sana’s word. After sana statisfied with nayeon’s reaction, she lead her friends walk to the next class. Jihyo and sana the one who left them first, well they left without forgeting to slightly pushed Momo who earlier tried to interupt. But different with the two, mina stayed for a sec and she stood in front of the nervous momo.

 

“Hey.” Momo tried to peek but she didn’t have courage so her head remain down.

 

“I’m talking to you racoon. Look at me.” Her voice was soft yet very intimidating and Momo still didn’t have any courage to look up. But because Momo felt a nudge from nayeon, momo then slowly lifted her head and again, she met the straight emotion-less face.

 

“next time, you better behave yourself.” said Mina.

 

After she said that, momo quickly lowered her head again as she felt kinda flattered upon how mina looked at her and momo felt her heart beating furiously so she looked down again, tried to hide her nervousness.

 

“Arasseo?” asked Mina but momo didn’t answered and it made mina kinda mad a little

“Answer me, Racoon.”

“N-Ne.. I-I’ll behave myself next time… I’m really really sorry M-Myoui-ssi.” Momo bowed to her, showing how sorry she is.

After that, mina walked pass them and regroup with her friends. Both of them automatically let out a relieve sigh as now they already survived from the storm.

 

“I’m sorry for dragging you in..” said Nayeon.

“Don’t be.. Besides.. I’m the one who jumped in.. tho i didn’t help much.”

“well.. at least you tried.. thank you.”

“no prob.. come on. Let’s take our things and go to class.” They opened their locker and took everything they need

 

“By the way.. mo..” Nayeon paused for a moment to lock her locker. After that she laid her back on it, waited for momo who still searching something in her locker, and continue what she’s going to say

 

“Sana is really pretty from up close..and her scent is soo sweet..and and you saw right?! she touched my cheek! Oh god..” nayeon touched her left cheek that been touched by Sana and she has the dreamy eyes and a love-sick smile just remembering the used to be scary moment earlier.

 

“Are you a masochist or something?” Asked Momo while she laughed a bit and of course she got a smacked from Nayeon

“Yah! Where did you learn that terms from? I’m not that kind of person! It just… you know.. she’s so beautiful.. everything about her.. even her smirk..”

“You liking it? Few second ago you looked totally scared.”

“W-well yea.. but it also mixed with nervous.. my heart was beating so damn fast! Oh oh! Do you know that sana’s pupil are light brown? It’s so pretty.. it looks like she wore contact lenses but no! it actually her natural color!”

Momo smiled while shook her head seeing how whipped her friend is. “You’re so in love with her..”

 

Yes.. nayeon is in love with sana. It’s quite weird that she loves someone who actually mean to her and never showed any sign of kindness to her. But whenever Nayeon secretly saw sana laughing with her friends, it made nayeon’s heart skip a beat and she fell for it.

 

While momo was collecting her things from the locker, Nayeon kept talking about sana’s beauty and everything. She was so excited and made Momo amazed.

 

“Wow wow girl.. you’re too excited there..” Said Momo who’s finished took her things

“Well we’re talking about Minatozaki Sana! Our school Queen! Plus she’s my crush! of course I’ll be excited.. I’m not like you who don’t have any crush.. you’re so weird.” Yes.. nayeon doesn’t know about the secret feelings that Momo have towards a certain person.

After Momo locker her locker and double check that it already locked, Momo said or more like gave nayeon a friendly reminder, “Well.. Sorry for that.. But nayeon, don’t forget.. she really out of your league so.. you know.. don’t dream too high.”

 

Somehow, momo also saying this to herself because since few seconds ago, her head keep replaying the same girl with an emotion-less expression again and again. A really elegant and composed girl that totally out of momo league.

 

“Yeah yeah i know... and I hate that.. I really want to change so Sana can notice me...” the vibe suddenly went gloom and lucky Momo caught a peek on Nayeon watch. The watch showed that the class is going to start soon and Momo will use it to change the topic plus brighten up the vibe.

 

“You know what? let’s just drop this conversation for now.. Because right now, we need to go to our next class or else, we’ll be late.” And the two best friend locked each other arms and walked to their class.

 

Nayeon loves Sana.. And Momo? She is really over the heels for the elegant princess, Myoui Mina. She’s the heir of Myoui Tech Enterprise and a really smart girl. Momo fell for mina because back when they were a freshmen, they were paired up together in a chemistry class experiment and Mina was so smart, pretty, and just at that moment Momo fell for her. Although both of them achieved the highest score in class, momo felt that both Mina and her are like two liquid that can’t be mixed.

Like what she said to nayeon.. Those girls are out of their league. Mina is smart, beautiful, rich, and popular. Momo? she’s a four eyed nerd, with a totally plain bop hair, Mina always looks fashionable and pretty yet Momo always looks dull, and then for her family, the hirai is not that rich and she needs to do part-time job to pay her school needs. Her parents don’t have to pay for the tuition because Momo got a scholarship.. but for the Myoui? They’re ten times or even more, richer than Hirai.. So yea.. Mina is really out of momo league.

With this gap between them, Momo want to bury her feeling toward mina and she decided not to tell anyone, including nayeon. but it’s hard to go out from mina’s charm.. so in the end, momo just keep silent and admire her from distance. Okay once or twice she would secretly give a love letter to mina. But all her fans did it too so there’s zero chance Mina would notice her.

* * *

Nations Coffee Cafe , 17.30 pm

Like usual, after school Momo and Nayeon would walked different way and doing their own thing. Nayeon went back home, and Momo went to do her part time job in a cafe called Nations coffee. The salary isn’t that big but its enough for momo to buy books and other needs. At least she doesn’t have to rely on her parents anymore. Well her parents at first opposed her idea to do part-time job, but when momo said that she’ll learn how to interect with people by doing the job, quickly made both her parents approving the idea. The result? Yes momo showed a little improvement. Even earlier she tried to defend Nayeon although it’s useless..

Now momo already arrived at the back door of the cafe where staff room is located. When she opened it, she suddenly greeted by wide smile.

 

“Look who’s here!” Momo quickly bowed as soon as she entered the room

 “Annyeong haseyo..” greeted Momo and after that all her co-worker greeted her back.

“Hi there momo. You always come early huh.” Said the head kitchen staff, Fei.

“I just don’t have anything to do beside this job. So yea..”

 

 The first person who greeted her quickly, hugged momo

 

“Momo my baby~ how’s school going? Did anyone bother you again?” asked the girl, Minyoung or usually called by min. she’s one of her senior co-workers that helped her many times.

“N-no.. everything is fine..” momo lied of course.. Earlier sana and her gang intimidated her but she just doesn’t want to make anyone worried about her so yea she just lied.

 

“if anyone bother you, just tell us. We’ll come to your school and snapped that person right away. Got it?” Momo smiled and nod. Min might small but how fire of passionate emotion always burning inside her is really something that momo admire.

 

“Hi there Momo.” Momo quickly bowed 90 degress the moment her manager, Yeeun greeted her.

“Come on, it’s been two years you working in here.. no need to be that polite in front of me.. ease up girl” said her

“yeah. No need to be that polite to her mo, it’s useless” said min

“You, my little barista. Went overboard.” Min just gave a grin and ran away from the staff room.

“weell.. now since you come early, can you help cleaning the dishes? After that you can help Jia and Yubin in the counter outside or help suzy taking some orders.” Momo then nod and quickly change her school uniform into black shirt that has pink logo on the chest. After that she started to do all the dishes.

**.**

**.**

Minutes passed by and momo nearly finished her dishes but then her work stopped as her co-workers gossiping about something.

 

“eonni, looked at that girl.. isn’t she looks too young to be a business women?” asked hyelim to sunmi

“Yeah.. she even looks younger than you.. she’s like around momo’s age?” Hyelim and Sunmi automatically shifted their head towards Momo who’s know rubbing some dirty plates.

 

“Momo, come here for a sec.” Momo turned off the tap and walked toward the two who was peeking from the kitchen door.

“Does she look like a high school student to you?”

 

the moment Momo peeked, She was stunned. She can’t say anything as what she saw was completely disfunction her brain.

The girl wore a plain white blouse and a knee-lenght black skirt. Her short brown hair makes everything more elegant and sophisticated. She’s really the real image of goddess for momo.

 

“Hey momo? Are you there? Hello?”

“uh? Ah yeah sorry.. um.. n-ne she’s a high school student.. i know her.”

“Oh really? Same school?”

“N-ne. She’s like one of the best in our school. not just pretty but also smart and such.” Said Momo

 

Sunmi threw glances to hyelim. Like she knows probably the girl is someone that momo adore since the way momo looked at her is really obvious.

 

“She’s your crush ei?” asked Sunmi

“What? N-no.. no no no.. she’s not.” Said Momo who suddenly blushed and ran back to wash the dishes. Hyelim and sunmi got the signal and continue to tease her

“really? Then why you stuttered and suddenly become shy like that?” asked Hyelim

“I-it’s normal for me to speak this way..”

Momo keep rubbing the cleaned plate over and over again. Hyelim and sunmi chuckled upon how obvious the kid was getting nervous.

 

“Hey what you guys talking about?” Said Min, who was again, took a short break from her barista job.

“You see the young business women out there?”

“Yes. The one who have many moles on her face right?”

“um yea maybe.. we can’t really see it from afar.. but guess what? Momo knows her!” said hyelim

“jinca? Waw you’re not really a socially awkward ei kiddo.. Who’s her name?” asked Min

“She’s.. Mina. Myoui mina.”

“Myoui like the Myoui tech?? wow! How could you know someone as important as that?” But before momo could answer, Sunmi gave another information

“But min, you know what? The myoui girl is actually momo’s crush!”

“OH MY GOD! REALLY?!!” Min was reacting a little bit over even yeeun who was outside, controlling the café, went in and ready to scold Min

 

“Minyoung! Mind your voice!”

“I’m sorry.. but the fact that our little baby have a crush on a really elegant and expensive looking girl really shocked me.”

“Who?”

“The young business women, on table 7.” Yeeun eyes and mouth opened wide from hearing the shocking news.

“And She’s a myoui.” Yeeun expression went wider and shocker.

“Although your eyesight is bad but momo.. your eyes can catch a good one ei?”

 

All her co-workers started to tease her, pocking her here and there, saying momo finally grown up and such. Her co-workers are actually a lot older than her but they can be a lot younger than momo in time like this. But tho Momo used to be teased and she can control herself, it’s different now. She really can’t control herself when they brought Mina’s name in. they continuously said Mina’s name and just by hearing her name, can makes momo nervous.

 

“Okay, yes I have a crush on her.. but I.. I kinda want to forget about that feeling.” Said Momo

“Wae??” Momo turned off the tap and looked to all her co-workers who surrounded her.

 

“Well.. We’re totally in a different world.. she’s the popular one in school. and I’m nothing. She’s the prettiest girl in school. and.. I’m nothing…” Momo lowered her head because of the sadness. Hyelim, sunmi,Min, Fei, and Yeeun looked at each other eyes and then hug momo

 

“oow you little fluff~ don’t be so down like that..” said Sunmi

“Hear out okay momo. You have to be confident with yourself.. Besides.. you’re cute. Right guys?” the other nods at Yeeun’s question

“At least just try to be notice by her first.” Said Fei who finally speak something

“I-i.. I usually wrote her some letters..but I don’t know she read it or not.” all the girl squealed at the cuteness of a love sick teenager in front of them

“It’s okay! Keep doing it! make the unique one so she finally set her eyes on you.” Said Hyelim

“Now now.. How about this. You drop that dishes, and go outside. Either you help yubin and Jia in the counter, or help Suzy?” suggested Yeeun.

“B-but.. she might see me..”

“That’s the point Momo-ya.”

“B-but..y-you know.. if she knows that I have part time job she probably going to—“

“Eii! Hard working person is really hot you know! now go go go!”

 

Momo then went out from kitchen and looking so damn nervous. She scanned the room and met Mina who was discussing something with few important people. The way mina smiled politely, and explained something with her confident really made Momo froze.

 

“Momo? hey there? Momo?” Momo jolted when Jia suddenly called her

“I-I’m sorry.. can I help you with something sunbae?” asked Momo. Jia smiled and gave momo a plate of strawberry cheese cake.

“Suzy is pretty occupied with the orders.. could you please bring this to table 7.”

“Ne? t-table 7?” Jia nod her head. Momo gulped down her saliva hard as she felt really nervous. Then she took the plate and slowly walking to table 7, where mina sat with all her business mate.

 

“Excuse me, here’s one strawberry Cheesecake. Hope you enjoy it..” Momo bowed and she quickly went away from there. When momo stood back to near the counter, her eyes suddenly met with mina. And yes the girl also looking at her too. But Mina was just looking at her for a few second and then continued to do what she was doing.

 

Momo let out a relieved sigh as mina seems not really care about her. well Momo really scared that mina would gave her a smirk and looked down on her or such.. but seeing mina looked like she didn’t even care, is better.

Meanwhile, jia and yubin who witness everything was confused a little on why Momo looked so nervous. At first they thought that Momo just nervous because out of nowhere she been told to serve an order.. but yeeun came from the kitchen and told both of them the whole story and she even asked them whenever the table 7 order something, Momo must be the one who give the food or drink they ordered. Well momo is really loved in this place. She’s the youngest and the most innocent girl so all the employee here really treated her like a baby and they will act like momo’s older sister. Either they playing the role as the supportive big sister, or teasing and annoying big sister.

 

“Hey momo-ya.” The moment momo turned her head towards the counter, Yubin, Jia, and Yeeun smiled wide and gave her a thumb up. Again, her face turned red and she just looked to other place except her co-workers and Mina.

**.**

**.**

It’s like already more than 2 hours yet Mina still discussing something. Momo sometimes would take some order or took the empty cups and plates that already left by the customers. Momo can see how tired mina is. It’s quite visible yet the latter tried to hide it with her smile. The way Mina maintaining her politeness and smiles although she’s tired, is really something that momo admire.. well if momo felt tired when she’s on duty, she would excused herself and rest in the staff room.. but mina, the girl so professional and yea.. momo really admire her.

But then, people in table 7 suddenly rose from their seat and they shook each other’s hand. Finally the meeting ends as now Mina bowed to all her business mates and all of them left the café. The moment all those people went out, mina threw herself on the chair and let out the tiredness she’s been hiding since hours ago. The way Mina laid her head on the table lethargically, made momo slightly worried.. she really wanted to do something to help mina but she didn’t know what to do and she too shy to do that too.. She looked around her and seen none of her co-worker near her. neither in the counter. So then momo walked towards the counter and made some hot chocolate. The only drink she can make.

After she finished making it, momo was again perplexed whether she do it or not. her heart start beating fast again, her palms started sweating.. it just like the first time Yeeun asked her to be a waiters.. But when she saw Mina massaging her nose bridge, Momo then let out a few breaths to control herself and then she walked towards Mina to give a cup of hot chocolate to her

 

“E-excuse me..” Hearing someone talking to her, Mina woke up.

“This is for you..” said Momo as she put the hot chocolate in front of mina.

“I didn’t order any hot chocolate.” Said Mina

“I-it’s on the house.” Mina was a little bit surprised yet confused but before she can say anything, momo cut her

“Y-you look tired and troubled so.. maybe hot chocolate can help..”

“You don’t have to tho, but thank you.” Momo then bowed and quickly wanted to leave the place.

 

“Wait.” Said Mina

“I-Is there something I could help?” asked Momo

“Sit there.” Momo was so shocked when mina said that.

“N-ne? y-you want me to s-sit with you?” With a really tired face, Mina nods.

Momo hesitated at first but slowly sat on the chair across Mina’s. But another shocking thing happened right after that. Mina again threw herself on the table with her face facing the table after that, she suddenly took momo’s hand put it on her head.

 

“Please tell me that I did well.”

 

***THUMP THUMP***

 

Mina’s voice was weak and momo can see that the girl are tired and stressed too. But the nerd momo is so timid and coward therefore she didn’t know what to do and the thumps in her heart made everything worse.

Hearing nothing from momo, Mina again moved Momo’s hand and made it slightly patted her head while she told momo to do what Mina told her to do

 

“Come on. Say it..” muffled mina since she still buried her face on the table.

“Y-you did well m-myoui-ssi..” said Momo

“Say it like you mean it.” Now momo took a deep breath and calmed herself. She then moved herself by her own, starring at Mina’s head, and said

“You did really well Myoui-ssi.”

**.**

**.**

They were in that position for maybe around one minute until suddenly Mina rose up and sat normally. Momo wanted to go back to work, but mina prevent her.

 

“I haven’t ask you to leave.” Said Mina

“Oh.. i-I’m sorry..”

Momo then went back to sit and watched Mina drank her hot chocolate. Momo slightly anticipated how Mina would react on her hot chocolate because it’s the first time Momo made it for other people. Usually, she will make it for herself at home.

 

“It’s taste different.. but in a good way. You’re good at making this.” said Mina

“I-I’m not the—“

“Don’t lie. I saw you making it earlier.” Momo shut her mouth right away and lowered her head. kind of embarrassed from being caught.

 

Seeing momo being shy, Mina secretly let out a small smile and then she propped her chin with her hand and looked at Momo—observed her. Sensing Mina was looking at her, momo fidgeting and eyes wondering nervously.

 

“Am I really that scary to you?”

“N-no! no you’re not..”

“Well… You never look me in the eye whenever I talk to you and this, you always like this in front of me.”

“I- I just can’t.. I’m shy..”

“Nerds normal behavior huh?” Momo slightly nod at that.

“But when you tried to save your friend in school, that’s not nerds normal behavior tho.”

“I-I’m sorry..”

“I know you wanted to protect your friend. But at that point, You’re just intervening the problem and risked yourself. So it’s wiser and better for you to stay away. Understand?” again, momo nod her head.

“So next time.. Behave yourself.. okay?”

 

***THUMP THUMP***

 

When mina asked that, she gave momo a soft smile and made Momo nod her head nervously with a really burning face. Moreover, a chuckled suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Made Momo dis-function even more. “you’re really an interesting girl. Hahaa.”

Suddenly the sound of the bell on top of the door that signaling someone came in to the café, made Mina looked back and then she saw a middle age man bowing from a far towards her. Just judging by his uniform, it must be Mina’s chauffeur.

 

“Well my ride is here. Thank you for this hot chocolate and sorry I took your time. Hope your boss won’t cut your salary. See you tomorrow, Hirai.”

 

Momo was shocked when Mina said that.. She didn’t wore her name tag right now.. but mina knows her name.. although she only called her with family name, but still..

 

_MINA KNOWS MY NAME!!_

 

Momo will always remember that day. The thumping and blushed she felt when Mina asked her to do something softly, or how warm mina’a hand is, how soft and fluffy mina’s hair is, how pretty her smile is, how melodic her chuckle is and how mina called her name.. she will remember everything. Because of what happened earlier, Momo fell deeper to Mina as know she can see the soft and warm side the girl have.. Yes Momo deeply in love with mina right now, the person who’s really hard for her to reach. Momo felt that Mina noticed her and hope maybe she can make all her friend soften a bit to her and nayeon. Beside everything about mina, she will remember that all Momo’s co-workers teased her non-stop that day. Throughout the entire day at work, wide smile can’t be erased from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

JYP GIRL‘S PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL, Fri 12.40pm

AUTHOR POV

Momo was just came out from library and on her way to Cafeteria. She was excitedly walking in the hallway with thoughts full of foods. What kind of menu that the school cafeteria would serve, what kind of dessert, and such. Before books, things that Momo loves is food and nothing can intervene her time with her food. Food always come first to her. So since she’s been postponing her lunch time because studying in library, she’s excitedly walked to the cafeteria.

 

But her calm and casual walk was changed to rage because she saw something terrible. She saw three girls interacting with each other—where one of them tried to clean some stain in the other’s shirt, and another girl just stood  there doing nothing— While there’s also a familiar girl which is her friend, Nayeon, sat down helplessly on the floor with hair drenched with slushies. She rushed toward Nayeon and the moment she saw Nayeon’s eyes get teary and a little sobs came out, Momo just can’t hold her anger and pushed the culprit who did that to nayeon.  Yes, Momo pushed the girl who got a stained shirt because the possibility that she’s the culprit is high.

 

“H-how dare you did such thing to my friend!” everyone was shocked when they saw Momo did that. Of course. The one who momo pushed was sana. Moreover, Momo pushed her until she fell down and moved few steps from where she was standing. Jihyo who stood in front of nayeon, quickly went to sana to check on her and nothing is injured except her pride.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Momo to nayeon who’s just sat there weakly with blazer hanging on her shoulder. Hearing momo’s question, Nayeon sniffed a bit and nod a little.

“I’m okay.” After hearing that, Momo stood in front of nayeon and ready to protect her.

 

“Apologize to her.” said momo toughly, although her feet were trembling from nervous. But Momo didn’t get what she want because Sana was busy being checked by Jihyo and they talking by themselves.

 

Meanwhile, Momo could feel a sharp glare from her right side, which it was where mina standing. Momo didn’t even dare to take a glance because, maybe she can build up courage to fight sana and jihyo, but it’s hard to build up some courage to deal with mina. Mina is quiet but her level of intimidation is higher than the other two. Moreover, now mina doesn’t wear her blazer and just wearing her light blue uniform shirt with both sleeves being rolled up. It’s scary..

 

“D-Don’t just sit there! y-you did terrible thing to my friend in front of many people. Apologize!”

Hearing that, Sana quickly stood up and dashed towards Momo. She pulled Momo’s collar and smashed her to the wall. Momo didn’t expect this kind of thing would happened so she was surprised and get scared.

 

***BAAM***

 

Nayeon wanted to help but she’s too scared, even she can’t even rose her head up.

 

“You have bundle of courage there, mushroom head,” said Sana. It really scares momo, but because she saw a red stain on Sana’s shirt and sleeves, Momo swallowed her fear and said,

“i-I’ll do everything t-to protect my friend.”

“Aw… how sweet of you.. You know what? that kind of thing should be rewarded.” Just before Sana’s right hand reach Momo’s cheek, Mina held sana’s wrist tight and stopped whatever Sana was trying to do.

 

“Enough.”

“What the he—“

“I said, enough.” Mina pulled Sana’s hands off from momo’s collar and gripped it tight.

 

“Ouch! Yah what’s wrong with you today! It hurts! Let me go!” said Sana

“Not until you stop being such an idiot.”

“I what?”

“You heard me. stop being an idiot.”

 

Sana immediately tossed Mina’s grip on her wrist and now she gripped Mina’s collar. Mina didn’t flinched even just a bit when Sana threw glares and even tighten her grip. Meanwhile, all the students around them gasped and shocked seeing the two bestfriend fight with each other. And of course Jihyo too. The atmosphere were so tense and made all the student focused their eyes towards them.

 

“Wow wow guys chill..” Said Jihyo, trying to ease down her two bestfriend tho the two ignored her.

 

“Call me an idiot one more time and I wil—“

“What? Punch me? Slap me? Sure, do it then. Let all the students here know how ‘powerful’ you are.” Sana didn’t answer what mina just said. The only thing she did was just glaring at Mina’s calm yet cold eyes.

“Come on sana.. let her go.. she’s right.. People are watching us. You’ll ruin your image..” after hearing that, Sana pulled out her hand from mina’s grip and pouted.

 

“See. You’re an idiot for not aware of your surroundings.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey.. don’t fight please.. sana, she just trying to protect you.” Said Jihyo

“Just let her be Jihyo. she’s too dumb to even realized that.”

“You reall—“ Mina tilted her head and gave Sana a glare. Sana quickly shut her mouth because a mighty and intimidating girl like her, still can’t handle Mina’s glare. It’s as cold as and ice and will froze you like blizzard.

 

“Well it’s better for you dummies to go to class and fill your empty brain with some intelligence.” Said Mina

“How about you?”

“My head is full of intelligence.” Sana and jihyo rolled their eyes hearing that.

“I mean you will ditch class?”

“Yes. Someone needs to stay and handle these nerds, Right?”

“Really? You?” asked Sana and Jihyo

“What? are you underestimating me?”

“No.. it just.. you never really do something like this.. so yea.. kinda not sure.” Said Jihyo

“Well.. Myoui Mina never fail, right?”

 

 Hearing that, Sana then ease up a bit and said, “Okay then. But you better give them a ‘proper lesson’, and maybe give a little ‘reward’ to the brave mushroom. If you don’t do it, I’ll do it. Okay?” and mina nods to what Sana said.

 

After that Sana and Jihyo walked away from the scene to their next class, followed by the other students who surrounded them earlier.

 

“Wait! You haven’t apolo—“

“Shut up.” Mina cut Momo and just with two words, Momo zipped her mouth tight.

**.**

**.**

When the hallway is empty, Mina squatted down near Nayeon and wanted to talk to her but the girl keep lowered her head with some red liquid dripped from her hair.

 

“What’s your name?” asked Mina. Nayeon didn’t even dare to rise her head because she’s still scared plus embarrassed.

“She’s na—“

“I’m not asking you.” Said Mina to Momo who tried to answer the question for nayeon.

 

Feeling Nayeon won’t  even dare to rise her head up, Mina then held Nayeon chin softly with her index finger and made her looked up.

 

“Answer me.”

“I-Im Nayeon.” Said Nayeon.

“So Im, I don’t want this kind of thing happen again. Next time, look where you were going. Understood?” Nayeon gave Mina a nod and after that Mina stood up.

“I’m done with you. Go and clean up yourself.” hearing that Nayeon stood up, gave Mina a big bow, and walked to the restroom. Just when Momo wanted to leave, Mina stopped her.

 

“Not you.” Said Mina, “I’m not done with you.” Momo gulped nervously after hearing that because she knew she’s doomed. Meanwhile, Nayeon who was just steps away from them heard it and turned around to give Momo a worried look. But the latter smiled and ensured her that she’ll be alright. Well.. she wished she’ll be alright.

 

“Follow me.”

“B-but I have cla—“

“Don’t make me ask you twice.”

 

Again, Mina threw the exact same glare she gave to Sana and it send shivers to momo’s spine. The poor girl then obediently followed mina from behind to somewhere she didn’t know where to.

 

To be honest, momo was a little bit surprised when mina acted like that. She thought maybe Mina already soften a bit because since the day after they met in the café, Mina never even join Sana and Jihyo’s habit on pranking both Momo and nayeon. But seeing what happen today, the way mina looked at her, her cold words.. yes, momo feel like she overthink everything and in the reality Mina just see her as nothing but a nerd. That time in the café, mina just like that because she’s tired and stressed. Nothing more.

* * *

School Backyard

Mina and Momo arrived in school backyard. There’s no one beside them, there’s no cctv, and out from teacher surveillance. If mina want to do something bad to Momo, well it’ll be a perfect plan without any evidence. Why momo could think Mina wanted to do some bad thing? well judging by how Sana told mina to give both her and nayeon a ‘proper lesson’ it indicates high level of intimidation and with Mina brought her to the school backyard, it just perfecting her assumption.

 

“You know that I’m mad at you right now, right?”

“Y-yes… and.. I’m sorry M-Myoui-ssi.. I-I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have pushed your friend like that...”

“But that’s not the reason why I mad at you.” Said Mina “I’m mad because you didn’t listen to me.”

 

“n-ne? w-what do you mean by that?” asked Momo.

“Didn’t I told you to behave yourself?”

 Momo nod

“Oh so you do remember what I told you to.. But why you didn’t do it earlier?”

“I-I .. I was ju—“

“Protecting your friend? Helping your friend? What kind of nonsense is that? You just making everything worst. If you didn’t do anything, you won’t make any trouble.”

“But nayeon she—“

“Stop trying to be a hero when you’re not strong enough to protect yourself!”

 

Momo was shocked. Really. she never heard mina yelling like that. She never saw how mad mina look right now. yea.. momo is doomed. Mina is really really mad at her

 

“Listen Okay. You were messing with Sana and Jihyo which both of them are way more powerful than you. Not just physically but also by influence and such. They’re family have particular role in school board so if you mess with them, your scholarship might be terminated or even worst.. you could be expelled just because you wanted to help your friend.”

“I…I can’t help it.. for people like me and nayeon.. we only have each other.. if we didn’t protect each other, no one would protect us.”

“by behaving yourself, it’s enough to get you out of trouble.”

“I’m sorry Myoui-ssi.. but I think I can’t do that.. I can’t just stand and do nothing when my friend in trouble. I’m okay if I’m the one who hu—“

“But I’m not!”

 

Now not just momo who was shocked. Mina herself also shocked and realized few second after she said that.

“I mean.. i don’t like seeing people get hurt.” Hearing that, somehow it trigged Momo. It’s something paradox for mina to say such a thing.

 

“Your friend always do that.”

“Yes. But if y—“

“Yet the only thing you always do is just stand still, doing nothing but watching how people like me and nayeon suffered with every single thing your friends did.”

“what? I did nothing?” asked Mina

“Yes, like what you did earlier. You just stand there, doing nothing while my friend was down, with slushies all over her head feeling embarrassed and hurt and now you still dare to say that you don’t like seeing people get hurt? I don’t know you can be such a liar.”

 

To be honest, it’s the longest words momo ever talk with other person except to her family and nayeon. But the anger in her heart and the disappointment made her brave enough to say that.   

 

“A liar huh? you forget who prevent sana from beating you up?”

“Like what Jihyo-ssi said. You just want to protect your friend or maybe, you just wanted to look cool or wanted to get some praises from other students because you can stop Sana.”

 

After Hearing that, Mina didn’t say anything instead she just looked down with a small smile covered her face. Momo saw it as a smirk, yet actually, it’s a sad and disappointed smile.

 

“You know what? I guess deep down you are just a bully who disguised to be a calm girl for the sake of your family’s image.” Said Momo.

 

honestly, when Momo said all of that, her heart ache and she probably going to regret it. but because now she’s too disappointed with how mina is, she just said everything on her head. Mina then let out a scoff, rose her head and gave momo a smirk.

 

“Well yea. Maybe you’re right. I’m just a bully in disguise.” Said Mina who suddenly walked near momo

“Because a nice girl won’t do this.” Mina then snatched momo’s glasses and moved few stepped backwards so it’ll make momo hard to catch her.

“N-No w-wa—give it back. I can’t see without it.” said Momo

 

***CRACK***

 

Although momo can’t clearly see, but she’s sure that Mina split her glasses into two pieces. Right in the middle of it. After that she just threw it down on the grasses.

 

“There, take it.” Said Mina.

“W-why you broke my glasses..” Said momo who’s squatted down near Mina, collecting her broken glasses.

“Why so surprised? Isn’t it normal for a bully to do something like that?” Momo looked up to Mina and saw her crossed her arms in front of her chest and Mina looked down on Momo. like completely despise her..

 

“next time you tried to act like a hero again, you’ll end up like your glasses.” Momo can’t say a thing after that and it made mina let out another scoff and then left her. But before Mina completely left momo, She said something else.

 

“Make sure Sana and Jihyo saw your broken glasses so they’ll believe that the calm and composed mina also could do bad things to people.”

 

At that time, Momo was sure that she loved wrong person. She was sure that she’s been fooled by Mina’s mask. Did she regret it? yes slightly. But somehow her heart still can’t let her go.

* * *

Library, same day 13.15

Both Nayeon and Momo are in the library right now. After they regroup, they went to library to study because it’s already too late for them to go to their class. Nayeon was reading her biology text book and wrote few important notes in her notebook. Meanwhile, Momo was sulked down, having zero wills to study. Nayeon who was in front of her, gave her a glance and while she wrote something, she asked,

 

“What’s with the face? Isn’t I’m the one who supposed to have that kind of face? Something troubled you, Mo?” Momo sigh and nod a little. Seeing that, Nayeon stopped writing and gave her bestfriend a full attention.

“Let me guess.. the thing you said to Mina?” again momo nod her head.

“Well.. I must admit that you’re wrong.. But it can’t be helped.. you came after the thing happened so yea..”

“Then what should I do..” asked Momo desperately

“Apologize to her of course.. what else?”

“How? I didn’t even dare to speak to her now because all the bad things I said to her.. besides.. She always with Jihyo and Sana. If I talk directly to her, I don’t know what those two will do to me.”

“Hm… How about sent her a messages?”

“I don’t have her number.”

“Then just write a letter.”

“She received tons of letter from her fans! How can she read mine?”

“Well.. Choose then. Speak to her directly while she always together with sana and jihyo, or try to write her a letter, tho you don’t know whether she will reads it or not?”

 

After hearing that, Momo quickly grabbed a piece of paper that usually she used to send mina a letter and take out a pink enveloped with a peach sign on the corner of it. The idea of talking directly with Mina itself already scary and the fact that sana and jihyo always near her, made momo terrified and chose to write a letter. At first Nayeon chuckled a bit seeing the panicked momo but somehow she secretly surprised when she saw how ‘prepared’ Momo is with the paper and enveloped.. It made Nayeon thinks that Momo regularly sent a letter to someone. But she decided to shrug it off since now Momo was too engrossed to her letter.

 

Before Momo and Nayeon went to library, they met in one of the shower room that school provides because nayeon need to take a shower and clean her hair. In that place, nayeon told everything to Momo and because of that, Momo learned that Mina wasn’t just stand still and do nothing. Mina was actually helped Nayeon. Nayeon told her that before momo came to the scene, Mina already asked Sana and Jihyo to drop the issue and let Nayeon go. Mina even scolded the two for unnecessarily poured half of the slushies on Nayeon. Although Nayeon admit that she was wrong for bumping herself on Sana and the slushies stained not just sana’s uniform but also sana’s book, so that’s the reason why sana poured her slushies on her. But again mina stopped Sana for pouring the whole slushies and prevent jihyo to do some violence.. Basically, Mina helped Nayeon yet Momo didn’t know. Moreover, Mina did such a sweet thing to Nayeon, which is lending nayeon her blazer to keep Nayeon warm..

**.**

**.**

When momo was in the deep thought on what she should write in the letter, Nayeon suddenly said something that made momo confused.

 

“Momo, I think we should change our self.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know.. make over? Change the way we dress from head to toe.”

“And.. what the reason for that?”

“Well.. so no one would look down on us.. so everyone will accept us. Including the Queens.”

“So basically.. you want to spent a lot of money to change yourself so sana would notice you?”

“K-kinda like that.. but don’t you think it’s better for us to do that? People will appreciate and respect us more tho.” Said Nayeon

“I…I don’t know nayeon.. I just don’t think it will change much. Besides.. you know how my family circumstances so I think it’ll be better for me to keep being like this.” said Momo

“You don’t want to impress your cru—oh wait.. you don’t have any.. I forget.” Momo just laughed awkwardly… kind of sorry for keeping a secret from nayeon.

“But if you want to do it.. then do it. but.. I don’t know I think that’s just useless thing to do.”  Said Momo

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Through that day, Momo finished secretly delivered the latter to Mina’s desk and another thing that made her felt guiltier. She met sana many times but the girl just smirked and didn’t even touched her. so yea.. maybe the reason why mina broke her glasses is because she want to protect momo from Sana. And it works.. but she never saw mina again that day.

 

_I hope she’ll read my letter and forgive.._

* * *

Monday, Few days after that, 09.00 AM

This morning, Momo just arrived at school by herself. Usually she will walked together with Nayeon but the girl said her father will drop her. Momo then walked towards her locker by herself slowly avoiding all the students that roaming the hallway. And as always, The trio already right across Momo’s locker and chit chatting by them self. She met Jihyo’s eyes and quickly lowered her head.

 

“What a nice glasses you have there, Nerdy.” Said Jihyo. well it’s a sarcastic one since momo’s glasses still the broken one with band aid in the middle of it.

“Well she can’t help it. she’s too poor to buy new glasses.” Jihyo and Sana laughed meanwhile Momo just zipped her mouth—trying to ignore jihyo and Sana, and then she just opened her locker to put few things from her backpack.

 

“Whoa Mina.. You really taught her well. she’s not barking anymore.” said Jihyo

“I told you guys I can handle it.”

 

Just then, there was a girl walking into the hallway completely confident with herself and made the ruckus hallway dimmed a bit and all the laughter, scream, and talks turned to be full murmurs and whispers. Even the trio stopped their chitchat and looked at the girl. Momo who realized the drastic changed, turned around to see the condition and shocked upon seeing someone cheerfully and confidently walking towards her.

 

“Hi there mo.” Momo’s mouth was agape and her eyes slowly blinking as she not believe the person who she just saw right now.

“N-nayeon? You really did it?”

“Yeah. You know.. I’m im nayeon after all.. once I determined myself to do something, I’ll do it.” Momo still scanned Nayeon from head to toe, completely awed with her transformation. No more big rounded glasses on her nose, no more curly and unorganized hair, no more dull pale morning face that now already covered up prettily with soft yet decent make up, and most importantly, is how bright and confident Nayeon now.

“So.. how do I look?”

“Different.. and.. it’s good..”

“Glad to hea—“

“Whoaa... What a surprise.. the nerd now transform into a brand new person.” Said Sana who’s suddenly popped up between Momo and nayeon conversation.

“But I’m still not sure.. whether the old im nerdyeon still exist in that body.” Said Sana. A confident smirk appeared from the used to shy Nayeon and to be honest, Sana was interested with it.

“Well, why don’t you figure it out yourself?” Hearing that, Sana’s smirks wider and said

“Can’t wait for it.”

 

“Mo, I have to go first okay. see you in class.. bye.” Momo innocently waved to Nayeon who’s soon followed by Sana dan other student.

 

_Whoa.. a major change could give such a big impact? Even Sana following Nayeon now.._

 

Suddenly, Momo’s sight drifted toward her front, to the girl who still focusing her sight towards the crowd of people that following Nayeon. The girl keep looking at those crowds with a look that Momo can’t understand.

 

_Don’t tell me she also attracted to her?_

 

Sensing someone looking at her, the girl—Mina, now changed her sight towards momo. again she gave Momo an unreadable look. Mina eyes averted from Momo’s head to toe and stopped a moment before she walked towards where Nayeon and the crowd went off…

 

_Y-yeah.. she definitely attracted too…_

* * *

Lunch break

 

Throughout the school day, the word that Nayeon said, that she will meet momo in the class was a complete lies. For the entire day, Momo study by her own, doing some assignment by her own, completely forget her existence. In class, Nayeon was always surrounded by students and momo who dislike being in the middle of the crowd have to move her seat and left Nayeon with those girls. Now, when lunch break starting, gladly Nayeon came to her and asked her to have a lunch together and nayeon will buy it for momo. she said it’s a form of apology since she left momo.

 

Everything are fine when they ate for a moment. Talking and laughing with each other. Until when sana and jihyo came and ruined everything.

 

“Hi Nayeon.” Greet Sana and

“Hi there Sana, Jihyo.” said nayeon with a huge smile

“Ew. Why there is fungus in our table?”

“W-what? where?” asked Nayeon and Sana just pointed at momo who since the first time already hung her head low.

“She’s my friend Sana.” Said Nayeon.

“Well not mine, not ours. So I don’t care. that’s my seat so this fungus need to go out of this chair.” Said Sana

“When we said that we accept you, that means, we only accept you. Not with her. so she’s not belong here.” said Jihyo

“B-but she’—“

“Just look at her? how the hell we can accept her hideous look? No. never in thousands year.”

Suddenly Momo rose and took her lunch and left the table without saying anything. Nayeon who felt guilty seeing that, quickly ran to momo and stopped her.

 

“Momo wait. I’m really sorry about what happened there.. Sana and jihyo.. they do—“

“It’s okay nayeon. like they said.. I don’t belong there.”

“B-but you’re my—“

“I’m okay.. come on. If you stay with me, you can’t get Sana’s attention right? now go back to her.” said Momo

“Y-you’re okay with that?”

 

_No. of course not_

 

“Yeah. of course..” And hearing that, Nayeon hugged momo tight and said, “Thank you so much.. you’re the best of friend I’ve ever had… I’ll make it up for this okay.. I promise.”

“now go. or else you got sack out of Sana and Jihyo’s gang.” Nayeon threw a huge grin and waved a happy goodbye to momo.

 

Seeing Nayeon quickly accepted and warmly greeted by sana and jihyo, made Momo’s heart ache. She’s sure know that with this moment, she’ll lose her friend. Her only one friend she had since junior high. Felt tears will falling, momo quicklu turned around and proceed her way to finish her lunch in the school backyard. But then she bumped into someone. The scent of jasmine spread out and momo knew whom she bumped into. It’s Mina, and since she didn’t want to have another trouble with the trio, she gave a quick apologize and stormed out the cafeteria.

* * *

School backyard

Momo was curled up and sobbing hard on the back of the school. With her back leaning on the wall, arms hugging her knees, head buried between it, and just cry her lungs out. The fact that Nayeon already become sana’s friend, made Momo sad. Moreover, the same treatment that sana and jihyo did towards her made momo hurt more. Well Momo can’t complain because that’s what Nayeon wanted. Being accepted by others and especially Sana, her crush. But what momo can’t agree with is the fact that Nayeon didn’t fight for her.. she didn’t choose momo, her one and only friend..yet she choose to be with sana. But again, as a good friend, all momo can do just wait until Nayeon went back to her again.

 

_“We should change our self. So no one would look down on us”_

_“she’s not belong here.”_

_“how the hell we can accept her hideous look? No. Never in thousand years.”_

 

Remembering those words, Momo angrily took her glasses and threw it to some random direction and rant out.

 

“Why I have to be like this?! why I have to be a nerd?! Why I’m so ugly?! And why people always look down on me?!!” at the end, momo buried her head again on her knee, completely cried all her anger, disappointment, and all her pain.

 

“Wow your eye sight is really bad..”Momo stopped her sob when she heard someone said that. There’s a girl standing few meters in front of momo—where her glasses landed, and the girl was trying to see using momo’s glasses which surprised her with dizziness. Tho it was a blur, momo still recognized the girl’s voice.

 

“M-myoui-ssi?” The girl who just momo called a little bit surprised yet amused.

“You recognized me? I held your glasses.. I thought you can’t clearly see? How?”

“Um.. it just.. your voice..” Mina then just nod. Slowly Mina walked towards momo and each steps mina take, the clearer momo’s sight of the latter’s face. And when she arrived, she squatted down and gave momo a smile.

 

Yes a smile. Momo also surprised seeing Mina like that. She thought the latter might still angry with her and even hates her. but now, She’s in front of her, smiling warmly and looking at momo’s eyes deeply.

 

“Want to tell me what’s in your mind?” asked Mina sweetly.

“Y-you want to hear it?”

“Sure.. if not then I won’t even bother followed you and asked you.”

“A-aren’t you mad at me? I mean.. last week I-I.. I said mean things to you.”

“I read your letter so it’s all fine now.”

“W-wait. You read my letter?” Mina nods

“That’s not important now okay. Things that troubled you are the important one. So spill it.”

 

At first momo hesitate whether she can tell Mina what’s troubling her. because well.. it mina. she’s one of the Queen that the trio itself made momo feel this way. So momo kind of afraid that this is just some kind of prank or something. but remembering what Mina have did, and the way she smiles at her right now, Momo then decided to open up.

 

“well.. it just.. nayeon changed now.. her appearance I mean. Because of that, the whole school treat her differently eventho today is still day one.. meanwhile, although I’m still nayeon friend.. I thought I would have the ‘best-friend privilege’.. Like I get the same treatment because I’m nayeon’s friend.. but people still see me as.. me.. the nerd hirai momo. and they still despise me for that.”

“So.. you threw this glasses because you don’t want to look like a nerd again?”

“yes.. I want to change. I want people to accept me too. I want people to stop looking down on me and I want to stop being a nerd.. but I can’t.. i—“

“Just like what I expected. Since the first time I saw your friend who already did major makeover, I know that you want to change yourself. So here’s the thing. What if I tell you that another reason I come here, is to prevent you to do such things?”

 

Momo was speechless when Mina asked that. She didn’t know what to answer since she didn’t expect such thing will happened.

 

“I think it’s better for you to stay like this.”

“And let other people look down on me? insulting me? no. I don’t want to be that kind of person.”

“You know why people could easily looked down on you? its because you always doubt yourself. You don’t love yourself. That’s why when people said that you are ugly, you kind of agree. But if you love yourself, when people said that you are ugly, bookworm, nerd and such.. you won’t even care about it.”

“What to be love from me? nothing. I’m plain, boring, timid, I’m terrible at fashion, cow—“

“You are pretty, you are smart, you are adorable, you are kind, you are diligent, you are such a hardworking girl, you are inspirable, and mostly, you are unique.”   

“Y-you’re saying this because you wanted to cheer me up, right?” Mina let out a small laugh hearing momo’s question.

 

“Of course not..” Mina paused a bit as she tried to put Momo’s glasses on the latter’s nose and then she said, “I’m saying this because I want you to love yourself. As much as I do.”

 

***THUMP THUMP***

 

Momo stunned when Mina said that. She just froze and didn’t say a word. The words were too shocking and made momo’s brain stop functioning. Not literary ofc.

 

“There.. you look much better.” and everything turned more chaotic when mina put Momo’s glasses back on her nose. The clearer view of the beautiful mina that squatted really near her and she also gave momo the sweetest smile ever. Those made momo’s heart start beating uncontrollably, and she started to feel the heat surrounding her face.

 

“Oh god.. Your face is red! are you okay? here use this to protect you from the sun.” The way Mina suddenly took off her blazer and put it on momo’s head and the strong jasmine scent that came from Mina’s blazer didn’t make anything better.  Now her whole body feel like burning. But Momo tried to compose herself and at least try to clarify things that Mina just said.

 

“T-the thing you just said.. what do you mean by that?” Mina tilted her head a bit with a really cute confuse look as she heard momo’s question.

“What thing? that I want you to use my—“

“No before that..”

“Your face is re—‘

“No.. way before that.. y-you know… the thing after you said that you compliment me not just to cheer me up..” Momo lowered her head as she felt really really shy asking that kind of question. But still.. she need to clarify it and she need to know it. But without Momo realized, a wide and warm smile appeared on Mina’s face she tried her best not to squeal as she found momo being all shy and nervous like this, is soo cute and adorable. Well she always find the nervous and shy momo is cute and adorable. And after that Mina said,

 

“I love you.”

 

***THUMP THUMP***

 

“Y-you’re kidding right? i-I’m just a nerd..”

“Yes I know. And I fell in love with a nerd.” Mina’s gummy smile showed up

“W-why? why me?”

“i already told you why.”

“But..”

“Remember about when we paired up to be a partner in chemistry class?” Momo nod her head

“Well, that was the time that I fell for you. I don’t know how, i just did.”

 

_We.. we fell in love at the same time?_

 

“And you don’t know how happy I am when suddenly there’s a pink enveloped with peach sign and H.M initial near it, appeared on my desk.” Momo shocked hearing what mina said and it really expressed on her face.

“Yes, I’ve always read your letter. Every single one of it. I even wrote my replies but never have chance to deliver it to you since.. you know.. I’m afraid that something will happen to you if any of my fans know that your letter is the only one I read and respond.”

“Is..is this for real?”

“Yes.. of course. I’ll show you next time.”

 

Momo slightly convinced by Mina’s explanations but there’s still remains few doubts. Maybe mina really read it but saying that she only reads momo’s letter? That’s impossible.  

 

“You still doubting me huh?” Momo slowly nod and mina sigh seeing that. Seeing how mina looked disappointed, Momo lowered her head, kind of sorry for doubting mina’s feeling.

 

Then out of nowhere, Momo a felt pair of hands cupped her face and a soft thing touched her lips.. it also followed by storms of calming and gentle jasmine scent. It last for a few seconds but it felt soo long for momo. it’s like time was stopped the moment her lips met mina’s. yes.. Mina kissed her. softly and tenderly. Like she makes sure that her feeling was delivered through that short kiss.

**.**

**.**

The moment Mina broke the kiss, she was greeted by momo’s shocked face. She didn’t even blinks, and her face was so red. “believe me now?” still with the same face, Momo gave a small nods and it made Mina giggled.

 

But Mina suddenly remembered something. she just kiss momo although she didn’t even know whether the girl love her or not. And the calm and composed mina, started to panic.

“Oh god! I just realized! I’m so so sorry! I-I kissed you although you might not even like me.. oh god.. I’m so so sorry!”

“N-no.. y-you don’t need to apologize.. i.. I like it.. I-I mean.. I like you too..”

“Y-you.. what?”

“I like—no.. I l-love you too..”

 

“Say it again.” Momo automatically lowered her head when mina threw her the brightest gummy smile that the girl has.

“Come ooon.. say it again, momo-yaa” hearing her name being called so cutely, momo than said,

“I- I love you..”

“Again~ say it like you mean it..” Momo exhaled her breath to clear all the nervous out from her.

“I really really love and adore you, Myoui-ssi..” Mina smiled when she heard that.

 

“B-but.. is it okay for a nerd like me to love you? or to be loved by you?” Asked Momo who’s still not sure about the fact that someone like her with someone like Mina.

 

“Hey listen.. Nothing is wrong for being a nerd. For being someone who choose to study rather than shopping at the mall, for being someone who choose library over clubs, or someone who choose talking about science, math, world history and such rather than celebrity gossips, and even being someone that prefer to use simple look rather than sophisticated one. It’s okay to be that kind of person. ” Mina paused a bit as know she put her hand on top of momo’s

 

“You don’t have to change anything. You just have to trust yourself, love yourself, and be proud of yourself. Because I fell in love with the nerd hirai momo and the nerd hirai momo snatched the popular myoui mina. You should be proud of that. Because it’s hard to win my heart.” A smile slowly appeared from momo’s gloom face.

 

Mina cupped momo’s face again and stare deeply into momo’s eyes.

“But if you want to makeover yourself, I won’t stop you. Because eventually it’s still you, it’s still Hirai Momo that I love. Even if the change was so drastic, then I will learn to love you from the start again.”

“Thank you so much myo—Ouch!“

“Stop calling me by my family name.” said Mina with a pout as she also pinched Momo’s cheek and made the latter squealed. “Call me by my name, Momo.”  although her cheek was in pain, but after seeing mina pouting and act childish made Momo giggled and after that correcting her words

“Thank you so much, Mina.” but she still laughed a bit

“why you laughing like that?”

“I-I’m sorry if it’s offended you.. b-but I just.. I never knew you can act cute like this.. I mean.. you always look emotion-less so.. yea.. I’m sorry.

“You’re the only one who knows this side of me.. make sure no one knows it.”

"i will keep it for myself."

**.**

**.**

With still mina cupping momo’s face, they drown deeply on each other’s eyes and both just drown with their own thought. They even ignored the bell that already rang for few seconds. This feels like a dream for momo. to see mina’s beautiful eyes this close, to be this near with mina.. all of these seems so unreal for her

 

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Said Mina

“Yours too..”

“And your lips.. your upper lips.. it’s so thin.. cute and so kissable.” Momo gulped nervously as she heard mina said that and can’t help but not to stare at mina’s lips.

“Y-yours too.. The kissable part I mean..” mina smiled hearing that and she moved her head near momo and asked,

“It’s okay right if I kiss you again?” with slightly moving her face toward mina, momo nod her head. And the two kissed again. although at first momo don’t know what to do, but slowly she reply mina’s kiss and it made mina smiles between it.

 

They broke the kiss after a few time to take a breath. They breathe hardly like they was just having a marathon. While they tried to catch their breath, both their eyes never leave each other’s lips. Like they still don’t want to stop and continue it again.

 

“Again?” not letting go her eyes from mina’s lips, momo nods. They kissed again with more love, more affection.

“Another one?” asked Mina

“Please..” after momo answered that, Mina smiled and continue kissed Momo’s lips.

 

Then when they out of breath again, they stopped yet their forehead still attached to each other.

 

“Your mine, Momo.”

“I’m yours, Mina.”

“And don’t worry.. I’ll protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i post my work in ao3 and if there's weird thing in the layout or such.. i'm so sorry i'll try to learn more ^^
> 
> hope you guys love it~


End file.
